Fairy Hills OC's
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Awkward discussions. Arguments. Tormenting. Fighting. Teasing. Loving. Friendship. Pairing. It all happens in Fairy Hills OC's with your and my OC's. One-shots/Drabbles welcome in requests. Needed, even, for more and quicker updates. Ratings in chapters.
1. Shortness and Swimming

**Fairy Hills OC's.**

_Awkward discussions. Arguments. Tormenting. Fighting. Teasing. Loving. Friendship. Pairing. It all happens in Fairy Hills OC's with your and my OC's. One-shots/Drabbles welcome in requests. Needed, even, for more and quicker updates. Rating at least a T for epicness, some violence, swearing and Gray's pervertness. _

* * *

><p><em>In which shortness ends into swimming and evil deeds by Gajeel and Gray. Introducing my two OC's that will arrive in more one-shots based on Fairy Hills. GajeelOC and GrayOC.<br>Rating a simple T. (My first simple T!) Oh wait, some T+ for Japanese swearing...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Shortness and Swimming.<strong>

''You're way too short to do that.''

''I'M NOT SHORT! GAJEEL! TELL HER I'M NOT SHORT!''

There was an awkward silence.

''Freed? Elfman? Alzack? Jet? Droy! NATSU! Never mind you… Bixlow!''

The guys just exchanged awkward looks and looked at the two girls in silence.

One with a smug look on her face and the other who's scowl kept deepening.

''Warren? Wakaba? Macao! Max? Reedus!''

Still no one said anything.

''Nab? Vijeeter? Joey? Tono? Mikuni? Gildarts?''

Somewhere in the grass a cricket chirruped.

''YOU GUYS!''

A dark haired boy sauntered passed them towards the hot tub that had recently been frozen over by said dark haired boy.

''FULLBUSTER!''

Gray got yanked back by his arm, held in a tight grip by the scowling girl.

''ACK~! What did I do now!'' he exclaimed.

''Tell them I'm not short!'' the scowling girl pointed at the men of Fairy Tail and the smug looking girl.

''Uuh..'' Gray looked down at the scowling girl awkwardly, ''I- ehh..'' he gulped as she raised her head to scowl at him darkly.

''TELL THEM I'M NOT SHORT!'' she screeched, flailing her arms and smacking Gray in his face in the process.

''She's not short!'' he exclaimed out.

''Gray.. pants!'' someone called out and pointed at him.

He glanced down and shrieked as the scowling girl pulled a stick out of thin air and started smacking him with it.

''GRAY! YOU PERV!'' she shouted, smacking him repeatedly over his head, against his arm and thighs.

''I'M SORRY!'' Gray howled and pulled the stick out of her hands and held it above her head.

The smug girl let out a loud snort as the scowling girl tried to jump for it and couldn't reach.

''Kuso! Baka!'' she snapped and kicked Gray who just jumped backwards, expecting that, ''You just totally destroyed your statement of me NOT being short!''

''SEE! EVEN GRAY SAYS YOU'RE SHORT!'' the smug girl shouted at her, pointing her finger at her.

''Gajeel! Keep your girlfriend under control!'' the scowling girl yelled at him.

Gajeel winced and took a step away from the two girls. They were quite the pair…

''Gray! Keep your shortness under control!'' the smug girl yelled at him causing Gray to go blush bright red and the scowling girl to lose her scowl and drop her jaw open.

''You SO started it!'' she exclaimed and lunged at her.

The smug girl shrieked loudly as they fell backwards, fully clothed, into the swimming pool with a loud splash.

A few seconds went by that were soon followed by a full minute. Gajeel and Gray exchanged a worried look and rushed to the side of the swimming pool to see where the two girls were.

As soon as they poked their face over the side of the pool two streams of water hit them straight in their face.

''Hahahaha! Baka!'' the smug girl giggled and pointed at Gajeel with a huge grin.

''That's what you get for calling me short.'' the scowling girl, now with a grin stuck her tongue out at Gray.

''Did- that just come out of their mouths?'' Macao whispered to Wakaba.

''Uuhh…'' Wakaba stared at the two frozen Ice Mage and Steel Dragon Slayer who were staring at the two girls, frozen in surprise.

''Let's.. leave them to it…'' Alzack murmured and quickly backed away, followed by the rest of the men as Gray and Gajeel came into action.

The two men jumped into the pool, both clad in swimwear and grabbed the girls, hauling them over their shoulders.

''What to do with them now, eh~?'' Gajeel asked Gray over the screams of the two girls.

''Oh… I've got quite a good idea.'' Gray answered with an evil grin.

* * *

><p><em>And the rest I'll leave over to your imaginations!<br>Proudly presenting my two OC's based on me and my friend and a conversation we had on facebook… her calling me short . AND I'M NOT SHORT!_

_No names this time, maybe in another one-shot! This one was a quick one with 619 words!_

_Hope you liked it! (: (btw, the main thing was the fact she called me short and I didn't agree with it, but nobody backed me up. Which is basically happening on facebook.) What was the actual thing before the drabble started was me threatening to throw her into a dumpster (bin) but she saying I'm too short to do it. And the things that happened before that are just too much to word ..._

_Dedicated to **Marina Rose**.  
>Future one-shotsdrabbels concerning an OC of yours on request and the story will be dedicated to you. :) (Also counts for non fanfiction accounts, just leave a review!)_

* * *

><p>Next one-shot drabble:<p>

A discussion between these same **two OC's**, **Charla**,** Happy**, **Alzack** and **Bisca** about if Charla would ever like Happy back.

_Charla: I totally DO NOT like this discussion!_

_Bisca: Come on guys! Leave them alone!_

_Alzack: Yeah, go and torture someone else, you two._

_OC: Hmm.. _

_OC2: You know.._

_OC: We were wondering..._

_OC2: Why aren't YOU two together yet!_

_OC: Yeah Bisca, Alzack. Why!_


	2. Subtle

**Fairy Hills OC's.**

_Awkward discussions. Arguments. Tormenting. Fighting. Teasing. Loving. Friendship. Pairing. It all happens in Fairy Hills OC's with your and my OC's. One-shots/Drabbles welcome in requests. Needed, even, for more and quicker updates. Rating at least a T for epicness, some violence, swearing and Gray's pervertness._

* * *

><p><em>This time is was Charla who got cornered by Alice and Mary… But they aren't just sticking with Charla. Our favorite western mages are at the wrong place in the wrong time…<br>CharlaHappy and BiscaAlzack  
>Rated a real simple T this time. Maybe a slight + for Gray's mentioned pervertness. (edit) WAIT! for Japanese swearing! ^^;;<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Subtle.<strong>

''Sooooo…''

Charla looked from one girl to the other and then at the blue winged cat floated close to her and the cowboy and cowgirl behind her.

''So what?'' she asked suspiciously.

Alzack and Bisca shrugged their shoulders. What were the twins up to now?

''Well.. we were wondering…'' Mary looked at Alice.

''If you… You know like, _like _Happy too?'' Alice blurted out.

''Alice! We were going to be _subtle._'' Mary hissed.

Alzack and Bisca exchanged an amused glance.

Mary and Alice being subtle?

''_Oi! Chunk of steel! Mary llllllikes you!'' Alice screamed at the other side of the guild._

''_Don't roll your tongue like that.'' Lucy scolded her._

''_BAKA!'' Mary shrieked, ''Oi! Fullbuster! Alice llllllikes you!'' she shouted at the ice mage who had just walked through the guild doors. Without pants that Cana kindly pointed out._

''_Don't roll your tongue!'' Lucy scolded._

''_Oh right. You'd tell him for me _subtle_!'' Alice spat at Mary._

''_Oh right! And you were going to tell Gajeel _subtle_!'' Mary hissed back._

No. Alzack and Bisca shook their heads. No way could those two be subtle.

''Ggghhg.'' Happy stifled a giggle behind his hands to which Charla threw a dirty look.

''OOH! Look she's trying to hide her blush!'' Mary squealed and poked Charla's cheeks.

''Stop it!'' Charla snapped and turned her head away from them, folding her arms.

''But-'' Alice started.

''Charla!'' Mary continued.

''Don't you think-'' Alice

''Happy is cute?'' Mary. ''With his-''

''Bluish color!'' Alice.

''And his-'' Mary.

''Rosy cheeks!'' Alice, ''And those-''

''Short, pudgy arms!'' Mary.

''And that-'' Alice.

''Smile!'' Mary.

''Guys…'' Alzack looked from the twins to the white flying cat who's glare kept getting deeper and redder.

''I think you should dim a bit..'' Bisca nodded.

''Oh shush you two.'' Alice waved a hand in their direction and gazed at Charla with her elbows on the table and her chin cupped in her hands.

Mary copied her stance and also gazed deeply at Charla who quickly started to feel _rather _uncomfortable.

''Kuso… Why did Wendy tell me to wait for her here~!'' Charla wailed.

''Ggghhg!'' Happy giggled behind his hands again, getting another dirty look from Charla.

''Come on Charla…'' Mary cooed.

''Agree! One date!'' Alice suggested brightly.

''_Subtle_.'' Alzack mumbled.

''What! No way!'' Charla exclaimed, wiping the bright smile clean off Happy's face. The hurt made her blush an even brighter shade of pink, ''No! No, I didn't mean it like- I mean- you're a nice person- cat! Cat I mean! B-but I-I eh-'' she stammered, falling over her words.

Mary and Alice exchanged a smug look.

''Right, that's it then!'' Alice beamed.

''Tomorrow at seven!'' Mary beamed.

''W-what!'' Charla stared at them.

''Oh come on, Char! That was a complete love confession!'' Mary and Alice cried out at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned broadly.

Again Alzack and Bisca exchanged a look.

''T-that was not a love confession!'' Charla exclaimed, ''I mean- I don't _hate _you, Happy- I- I mean you _do _look- I- Umm…''

Happy grinned at her broadly, ''You're the _best _Charla! Aye~!'' he called out and flew back towards Natsu, making loops in the air. Hearts following him all the way.

''You. Two.'' Charla growled and banged her head on the table. A few tables along of them a small face, hidden by dark blue hair sat next to Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Mirajane. The five of them giggling together and shooting glances at Charla and Happy.

''Seriously you two… Go and torment someone else!'' Alzack scolded Alice and Mary.

They exchanged a look and stared at Alzack and Bisca intently.

The two western mages widened their eyes and sweat rolled down their face.

''Hey.. Bisca..'' Mary.

''Hey.. Alzack..'' Alice.

''Why haven't you two confessed your love for each other yet!'' they coursed.

''_Subtle...''_

* * *

><p>Thank you <strong>Marina Rose<strong> for the prompt! I loved writing this, but I hope Charla wasn't too OOC… I'm almost on the episode where Charla shows up in! Omg.. BE SURPRISED PEOPLE. I only mentioned Gray once! (I was about to say I didn't mention him… But I did) AND I ACTUALLY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING MEAN ABOUT JUVIA! Mary (a.k.a. Marina Rose) is going to be sooo proud of me! X3

=.= I hate Juvia… Buuuut never mind me~!

So **Marina Rose **wanted a drabble about Happy and Charla. The discussion being if Charla would ever love Happy back. 639words!

I was going to give Happy more lines, but my OC's (me and Mary) ended up leading the conversation and Alzack (Oh gosh I love that boy) and Bisca (too bad she already has him) were in the wrong place at the wrong time and after Charla broke under the pressure of Alice and Mary it was their turn…

Send in a review with a prompt, an OC is allowed :) and I'll get back to you _very _soon.

I might do the story of how Mary and Alice ended up in Fairy Tail as well… And yeah, it'll have something to do with Gajeel and Gray…

Oh well! Review! :)

Dedicated to **Marina Rose**

* * *

><p>Next One-shotDrabble:

I'll be doing something with **Levy**, **Lucy **and **Reedus**. And of course **Mary** and **Alice**.

_Alice: no, the pose is all off!_

_Mary: Look at your arm, Lucy!_

_Lucy: Levy's hair is the wrong shade blue..._

_Levy: Oh my god! Look at Mary's eye!_

_Reedus: (goes cross eyed from the pressure)_


	3. Graduation

**Fairy Hills OC's.**

_Awkward discussions. Arguments. Tormenting. Fighting. Teasing. Loving. Friendship. Pairing. It all happens in Fairy Hills OC's with your and my OC's. One-shots/Drabbles welcome in requests. Needed, even, for more and quicker updates. Rating at least a T for epicness, some violence, swearing and Gray's pervertness._

* * *

><p><em>Romeo had passed his exams! Just too bad Alice was around and Mary didn't have enough power to stop her... And those oblivious girls, Cana and Mirajane...<em>  
><em>No actual pairing. Hinted GajeelMary and GrayAlice.<em>  
><em>Rated T+ for (Japanese) swearing and alcohol use.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong> Graduation.<strong>

''OI CANA!'' a voice yelled and two girls stormed into the guild, dragging a small figure between them.

''I'm not sure-'' Mary started.

''Oh hush, Mary! This is an exception! It's a party! Right Romeo?'' Alice beamed and ruffled his hair.

Romeo grinned broadly and nodded as Alice pulled him up to Cana who stared at them.

''Yes?'' she asked.

''Buy Romeo here a drink! He passed his exams!'' Alice cried out brightly.

Cana blinked over her jug of beer at her. Then looked at Mary who face palmed. And at Romeo who looked back at her hopefully.

''Aaah why not! You only pass your exams once!'' Cana said cheerfully, ''Hey Mira-chan! Let's have another one over here!''

''CANA!'' Mary exclaimed, her jaw dropping.

''I'll have one too!'' Alice called out.

''Coming up!'' Mirajane answered happily.

''MIRAJANE!'' Mary exclaimed.

''Don't let your father find out though, kiddo.'' Alice winked at him as they bumped their glasses together.

''Alice! You can't do that! You're BOTH minors!'' Mary protested.

''Hey! I'm seventeen! I'm not a minor!'' Alice pointed out.

….

''Actually.. you still are a minor. You have to be twenty-one.'' Cana told her.

''Kuso.'' Alice pouted, ''Oh hell! Who cares! Drink up, Rome!'' she grinned and gulped down the bitter beer.

''Yeah!'' Romeo agreed brightly and took a gulp.

….

''ROMEO!'' Mary shrieked as he spat it out straight over her front.

''Sorry!'' Romeo spluttered.

Cana and Alice both burst out in hysterical laughter, pointing at the young Conbolt.

''That was disgusting!'' Romeo exclaimed.

''Yeah, don't worry mate. You have to learn to drink beer. I like the mixes more myself. WKD, Bacardi, Smirnoff, Petricov, Safari, Passoa…'' Alice listed a few more drinks off on her fingers.

''Drunk.'' Mary muttered.

''Noooooo way~!'' Alice protested, ''I just enjoy life! Drink it up and party hard!''

Again Mary face palmed and the doors opened behind them.

''WE'RE BAAAAACK~!'' a loud Natsu yelled.

''AYE~!'' Happy squealed.

''Hey Wakaba.'' Lucy smiled at the man who entered the guild after her and Erza.

''Wakaba?'' Alice choked on her drink.

The two teams had been on a mission. Both returning now.

''Dad!'' Romeo beamed at Macao who entered as last, sweat drops rolling down his and Alice's face.

''Damn them.'' Mary hissed, sweat drops also rolling down her face. Somehow she always felt guilty for what Alice did.

''Heeeeeeeeey~ Gray-kun!'' Alice exclaimed and hurried towards Gray.

The damage was done and Macao glowered at Alice who hid behind Grays –unclothed- back.

''Alice…'' Macao started.

''H-hey Macao! Congratulations with your son!'' Alice beamed at him innocently.

''Don't you 'Hey Macao' me. What does Romeo have in his hands?'' Macao asked threateningly.

''Why do you assume it has something to do with me?'' Alice retorted.

''Maybe the fact that Romeo was under yours and Mary's guidance whilst I was away…'' Macao raised an eyebrow.

''Can I offer you a drink! How did you mission go? Did you get a good reward?'' Alice blabbered, speeding towards Macao and pushing him into a chair.

''Alice… Mary…'' Macao began slowly.

''I didn't have anything to do with this~ !'' Mary whined.

''WHY IS MY SON DRINKING BEER!'' Macao thundered.

''IT WAS ALICE'S FAULT!''

''IT WAS MARY'S FAULT!''

Mary gaped at Alice, ''You baka! I didn't do anything!'' she exclaimed.

''I have to blame someone.'' Alice shrugged her shoulders, ''And no one believed me when I blamed Happy last time.''

''Aye~!'' Happy agreed happily.

Mary just stared at Alice. Then the two girls looked back at Macao.

''RUN!'' they howled as he raised his arms.

''PURPLE NET! YOU TWO ARE IN BIIIIIIIG TROUBLE!'' he roared.

''I didn't do anythiiiiiing~'' Mary wailed as she got dragged towards Macao, stuck in the net.

''Kuso! Macao! Come on! It's only for this once! The boy's got to learn to drink sometime!'' Alice moaned.

A small Romeo was slowly inching towards the door…

''No way young man! You aren't escaping this!'' Macao called out and flung another purple net at him.

The Fairy Tail guild members sweat dropped. This was a scene they hadn't been through before.

Nobody had seen Macao like this before.

Poor Alice and Mary…

They always got into trouble somehow.

''Come on Macao! You only live once! Drink it up and Party hard rightt~!'' Alice wailed.

''HE'S ELEVEN YEARS OLD!'' Macao exclaimed, ''Oh and congrats, Romeo. I knew you had it in you.''

''Oh man~! Please let us go!'' Alice pleaded.

''I didn't do anything~!'' Mary whined.

''Oh no. You two are in for it now… The _thing_.'' Macao said darkly.

''NOOOOO~!'' Alice and Mary shrieked as they got dragged away by Macao, ''NOT THE _THING_! GRAY/GAJEEL HELP ME~!''

* * *

><p><strong>I passed my exams! Woooooooot 3<strong>

So this is a passing special (it's not called graduation in holland, so yeah. I didn't really have a better title for the drabble)

So this wasn't with Lucy, Levy and Reedus... But that one is next!

And I'll be updating another one based on REAL questions and REAL answers (really given by me^^)  
>That oneshotdrabble will be made by **Marina Rose**. And there will be one about a treasure map...

Dedicated to ME! FOR PASSING MY EXAMS!

* * *

><p>Preview one-shot by Marina Rose: <p>

_Levy had overheard and wondered what kind of questions they would be, "I want to answer them too!"_

_"Sure, the more the merrier!" Mary grinned, "Okay, here's the first question: Is it good if a vacuum really sucks?"_

_Alice stared at her for a moment and the opened her mouth, "Well, sucking is goooood for you!"_

_The two girls laughed and Gray stared at them with wide eyes._

_"Second one: Why is the third hand on a watch called the second hand?"_


	4. Questions and half confessions

**Fairy Hills OC's.**

_Awkward discussions. Arguments. Tormenting. Fighting. Teasing. Loving. Friendship. Pairing. It all happens in Fairy Hills OC's with your and my OC's. One-shots/Drabbles welcome in requests. Needed, even, for more and quicker updates. Rating at least a T for epicness, some violence, swearing and Gray's pervertness._

* * *

><p><em>Beware the twins. Mary found a question sheet. Alice has the answers. Levy's brain goes overdrive. JuviaLluvia.. . the same, faints in shock. Gray gets (sort of) bribed. Gajeel goes death. Alice gets drunk. **Written by Marina Rose. **MaryGajeel AliceGray_  
><em>Rated T+M- for swearing, drinking and sexual themes._

* * *

><p><strong>Questions and half confessions.<strong>

Mary burst into the guild waving a stack of papers in her hands, "Alice~! Look at what I found!"

Alice turned her head away from the Ice mage she was talking to, to focus on her sister, "What is it Mary? Did you find a treasure map?"

"Not this time! No, I found all these funny questions! I want to ask you them!" She replied full of energy.

"This time? She's found a treasure map before?" Gray asked Alice.

"Yeah, that's a long story… Anyways, Mary, what are the questions? I'll answer them as truly as I can…" Alice trailed off knowing that she shouldn't have agreed to this.

Levy had overheard and wondered what kind of questions they would be, "I want to answer them too!"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Mary grinned, "Okay, here's the first question: Is it good if a vacuum really sucks?"

Alice stared at her for a moment and the opened her mouth, "Well, sucking is goooood for you!"

The two girls laughed and Gray stared at them with wide eyes.

"Second one: Why is the third hand on a watch called the second hand?"

"Because the guy who made it was from old times and they couldn't count back then! Please~ give me some harder questions!" Alice crossed her arms and faced her counterpart. These questions were funny!

"If a word is misspelled in the dictionary, how would we know?"

Levy thought about this hard, and then gave up because it was impossible.

"Ahhah! The internet!" Alice stated smugly.

Levy just stared in shock, Books could never be wrong!

"Ah, but they can be Levy…" Alice told with an evil smile.

"Wh-What?" Levy stuttered.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Mary snapped her fingers, "Alright, the next one is: If Webster wrote the first dictionary, where did he get all the words from?"

Levy straightened up, "From other books!"

Mary made a buzzing sound, "Wrong~!" she sang, "Alice, do you know the answer?"

"Why, yes I do, Mary. From the walls of the caves of the cavemen!"

"Correct!" Mary squealed.

Gajeel stalked over behind her, "What's with all the squealing? It's barely pass ten in the morning! No one should have to deal with such a high pitched sound."

Mary (=_=) narrowed her eyes, "Gajeel come here." She crooked her finger into his collar and yanked him down to her level; she pulled his ear and screamed as loud as she could into his ear, "I CAN SCREAM LOUDER THAN I SQUEAL!"

Gajeel grabbed his ear with both hands and yelled, "I've gone deaf!"

''God Mary. Careful with your man. You still need him to allow you to demonstrate the first question.'' Alice 'pshed' at her with a sly smile.

A sweat drop ran down Gray's face. This was getting a bit out of hand.

Mary blushed, "Well, I bet Gray did for you!"

Somewhere in the back ground Lluvia fainted from shock.

"Well~" Alice trailed off and Gray choked on his drink.

Mary(=_=) narrowed her eyes, "You have no shame…"

"Nope!"

Levy cleared her throat, "Next question?"

Mary glanced down at the papers in her hand, "Why do we say things are 'out of whack'? What is a whack?"

Levy lifted one finger in the air, "A whack is a crazy person!"

Alice deadpanned, "No, a whack is a type of duck with his brains scrambled."

"It is?" Gray asked.

Alice nodded, "It is."

"Next! Why do 'slow down' and 'slow up' mean the same thing?"

Alice shrugged, "Because down and up are boyfriend girlfriend."

"Like you and Gray…"Mary mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Levy asked.

"Nothing! Ok, I think you can answer the next one Levy!" she said putting a big smile on her face.

Levy's face lit up, "Really?"

"Sure, ok, here it is: Why do 'fat chance' and 'slim chance' mean the same thing?"

Levy didn't have a chance to answer,

"Because fatties and thin people are both human even if they don't look the same." Alice answered lazily.

"How does that make any sense?" Gray whispered to Gajeel.

Alice and Mary gave them both death glares, "It just does."

They shrunk in fear.

"Moving on, why do 'tug' boats push their barges?"

"I know this one! I know it!" Levy exclaimed.

"No, you don't." Alice stated with a wave of her hand.

"I don't?"

"You don't."

"Crap, I _don't…"_

"The barges tug the boats along: Tug the Boats. Ergo, the Tug Boats" Alice said, looking at Levy smugly.

Levy stamped her foot, she had read almost every book she could get her hands on and yet this girl that probably (and really) doesn't read was beating her! She was full of useless information!

"Ok, I think this an American question…but here it is: Why do we sing 'Take me out to the ball game' when we are already there?" Mary said puzzled.

"I have never heard of the song. Probably because Americans are retards…" Alice said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Americans are pretty weird…" Mary agreed.

"Aren't you American, Mary?" Gajeel asked.

"…..Yes….."

"NEXT QUESTION!" Alice roared. (Ha, Alice roared. J)

"Why are they called ' stands' when they are made for sitting?"

"Because they stand on wooden platforms!" Alice and Levy shouted at the same time. They turned instantly to glare at each other. Levy didn't back down.

Alice smirked and nodded, "Good, I didn't think you had a spine!"

"Par-pardon?"

"Ok, why is it called 'after dark' when it really is 'after light'?" Mary said with a smirk, waiting for the answer.

Alice sat up straight and said with a sophisticated air, "Because it got dark and won't get any darker but will get lighter."

"Good answer." Gray said.

"Thanks!" Alice said smiling at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

"This will mess with your mind: Doesn't 'expecting the unexpected' make the unexpected expected?" Mary waved her hands for effect.

Alice and Levy thought for a couple moments and Levy fell to the floor from over exerting her brain. Alice laughed at that and then answered, "You don't know what the 'unexpected' is so you won't expect it until you've got it and then you know you should of expected the unexpected. I think I hurt my head there…"

"Oh, did thinking really hurt that much?" Mary said in a baby voice.

"Oi! Just give me the next question baka!"

Mary glared, (=_=) "Why are a 'wise man' and a 'wise guy' opposites?"

"Psh! This is way too easy! Because a man is some old dude and a guy is used for people who are cute. For example, Marakov is a man and Gray is a guy. Look a hot guy! Sounds better then look a hot man!" Alice explained to her sister.

"So does that mean I'm cute?" Gray asked her, smirking.

"Does it, Alice~?" Mary purred at her sister's embarrassment.

"….Not answering that…."

"You'll tell me later." Statement not a question.

"Just ask another question."

"Ok, ok! Why do 'overlook' and 'oversee' mean opposite things?"

Alice stuttered over her answer as Gray put his arm around her shoulders, "Th-they don't...I- I over looked that. I over saw that. Be-because looking is looking for something and seeing is seeing some-something so you're not looking any-anymore."

"Alice, I know that you can't get this wrong…. Why is 'phonics' not spelled the way it sounds?"

Alice stared at Mary, "Sorry. I can't even pronounce phonics."

"Alice…"

"Mary…"

"You just said phonics…"

"Oh, yeah! So I did!" Alice grinned.

"Mary, just give her the next question." Gajeel spoke softly into Mary's ear. Mary shivered.

"If work is so terrific, why do they have to pay you to do it?"

"Work ain't terrific, love." Gajeel say huskily.

"Oi, break it up you two! I'M supposed to be answering these questions. And Levy, but she's still passed out…" Alice glanced at the unconscious blue haired girl, "Eh, she'll be fine."

"If all the world is a stage, where is the audience sitting?"

"Under our butts." Alice said simply pulling Gray's beer out of his hand and taking a pull from it.

"Gross…ok the next question is…." She trailed off, reading the paper.

"What is it?" Alice questioned, motioning for Mira to bring her another beer.

Mary smiled evilly, "Ok, boys you can't answer this: If love is blind, why is lingerie so popular?"

Alice's smile was quick and wicked, "Cause it makes you feel sexy!"

The two guys faces turned red and Mary even thought she saw a little bit of drooling too.

Alice shook her head in amusement and downed the mug, "What's next?"

"If you are cross-eyed and have dyslexia, can you read all right?"

Alice's face dawned a confused expression, "If you are cross-eyed and have dyslexia? That's a kind of stupid question... OF COURSE NOT!"

It was obvious by the ten mugs that magically were before her, Alice was getting smashed. Oh, Mary was going to enjoy this.

"Why is 'bra' singular and 'panties' plural?"

"Because men see boobs as one thing for in the bra, and in panties you have your butt and vagina. Grr. I hate that word for some reason. It's annoying…but aren't I right Gray?"

Gray put another mug in her hands and Alice ignored him for the moment.

Mary laughed at her sister, "You're such a drunk~!"

"Am not!" Alice protested.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"NEXT QUESTION!" the whole guild shouted, knowing if those two got started it would never end.

"All right~ why do you press harder on the buttons of a remote control when you know the batteries are dead?"

"Because we live with the thoughts that violence is the way to sort things out. Duh." She said tipsily.

"True…" Gajeel admitted.

"Why do we put suits in garment bags and garments in a suitcase?"

"I had no idea it was called a garment bag. Because obviously suits will wrinkle in a suitcase." She explained reaching for her 37th beer, "How many of these damn things are there?" she slurred.

"There's only a couple more: why is "abbreviated" such a long word?" Mary asked.

The guild groaned at this, they were enjoying the answers and now Alice was drunk!

"It's only got 11 letters. And I don't know what it means so it's obviously a fancy word which fancy people use and they like to confuse us better people."

"Alice, abbreviated means to shorten a word."

"Wha? I don't get it…"

Mary sighed and read aloud the next question, "Why do we wash bath towels? Aren't we clean when we use them?"

"They get wet. Dry, and then harden. And get smelly. You sniff a dry towel after someone used it." She said with as much seriousness as a drunk can have.

"Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle?"

"Because they people that made the glue bottles put a special inside in the bottles. And glue doesn't dry inside a bottle, it does outside in the air. It's some smart reason why. Something to do with air and stuff in the air..." Alice closed her eyes, "Nope, can't remember the reason why. Mira~ I need another beer, I'm only on my 49th~"

"No, Alice, you need to stop." Gray admonished and took the mug from her.

"No!" she hissed, then a sly smile came across her lips.

He didn't even see it coming.

She pressed her lips against his and his grip loosened on the mug and Alice snatched it, "I win~"

Lluvia, who had just gotten up, fainted once again. Levy sat up as well, but didn't faint, "Interesting." She stated, "Wouldn't have seen it coming."

"Oi, I'm too drunk to try to understand that…" Alice mumbled, ''Don't talk about me when I don't know what you're talking about.''

"Okay, Levy, maybe you can answer the last couple questions," Mary looked back down at the papers, "Why do they call it a 'TV set' when there is only have one?"

"Well, a TV set is including all the—" Levy was cut off by a slurred Alice.

"Because a TV set is a TV and lots of wires that belong to the TV and other stuff."

"Even when drunk Alice still can beat you~" Mary teased the blue haired mage.

"Hmph!" Levy crossed her arms and threw her nose in the air.

"Chill Levy~ chill. Okay on to the next one! Christmas: At what other time of the year do you sit in front of a dead tree and eat candy out of your socks?"

"Wait... How is this a question? Is it sarcasm?" Alice frowned. This was getting confusing.

"I don't know, you can't tell if it's sarcasm on paper!" Mary retorted.

"But you're Mary, you're the essence of sarcasm!"

"….That I am." She glanced down at the papers, "Hey look, it's the last question!"

Alice raised her 78th glass, "Lay it on me~!"

"Why do we drive on a parkway and park on a driveway? Wait this is an American question…"

Alice drank the last of her beer and spoke, " A parkway? You damn Americans... It's a motorway... And we don't park on a drive way. We drive over it to park in the garage."

"And that's all of them~! Imma go see if I can find another treasure map~!" Mary said happily, "Happy, Gajeel, you guys want to come with me?"

"AYE~!" Happy said.

"Hn." Gajeel grunted, but following the part Spanish brunette anyway. He told himself it was to keep her out of trouble.

_Of course we all know better…._

"Alice, you have to tell me the first treasure map story…" Gray stopped talking as he saw Alice asleep among her 100 empty mugs. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Later, you're telling me."

* * *

><p><strong>Mary: I(pant) did (pantpant) it! TOOK ME FOREVER! DX DX longest thing i've EVER written for FF, like that's no joke. You had better like this ALICE! (i put is a kissing scene like you wanted~!) =_= imma go die now...<strong>

**Alice: I LOVE YOU MARY! I REALLY DO! I CRIED TEARS OF LAUGHTER WHILST READING THIS. Okay you can only cry tears… but that's not the point. I love this. 2295 words! Probably the longest drabble of these all.**

**Note to readers: These questions were really found by Mary and were really all answered by me. So this drabble is based on a true email we sent each other. So yeah, you get a bit of vision of what me and Mary do all day.**

**Absolutely nothing. Just pure epic randomness with my bestfriend and sister from another motherrrr 3**

I know... I know.. I was doing a LucyLevyReedus drabble . but this one is written by Marina Rose and I HAD to put it up. And she forced me.

So yeahh.. I know it'll be coming, but the Treasure Map story will probs be next. Some cute GrayAlice. And a GajeelMary chapter sooon! :D

I love Glee. (their songs.)

OH AND BEFORE I LEAVE.

Marina Rose. Is the only way that has reviewed yet? Is no one reading these? Or do they just suck so bad? I'd love some feedback youknow ?


	5. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
